


Agent Down

by Siobhan_Schuyler



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siobhan_Schuyler/pseuds/Siobhan_Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One bullet. Three outcomes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for whitecollar100's prompt #100, "React". There is no actual death in this story, only just kinda.

In one universe, Neal sees the man squeeze the trigger a moment too late and the bullet grazes Neal's shoulder before piercing through Peter's chest. Neal watches as Peter collapses, gasping helplessly as dark blood starts pooling on his white shirt, oozing between Jones' fingers when he tries to staunch the flow, yelling agent down, agent down. In this universe, Neal never forgives himself for not getting in the way. In this universe, he disappears because there is no one left to find him.

In another universe, Neal sees the man aim and he throws himself between Peter and the gun. He feels the bullet slice into him but the pain doesn't come right away. He looks down at his stomach and his own hand, stained crimson, peeling off his shirt with a sickening sound. He thinks, such a shame, such a good suit. He hears Peter's shouts, feels the ground hit the back of his head, feels Peter's hands on him. He turns his face in Peter's chest and breathes him in but all he can smell is blood. In this universe, Peter never gets another CI. In this universe, Peter is never quite the same, and Elizabeth ends up mourning two lovers rather than one.

But in this universe, the bullet is never fired. Peter shoots first and gets the perp in the wrist, knocking the gun out of his hand. Only when all guns are holstered or removed can Neal finally breathe. In this universe, they go home to Elizabeth and pretend everything's okay. In this universe, Peter holds Neal especially close that night, arm solid around him, hand warm on his stomach. In this universe, Neal can feel every single one of Peter's heartbeat against his back and counts them like sheep lulling him to sleep.


End file.
